The Quest For the Cup of Immortality
Overview Zeus' Ambrosia cup is stolen by some thieves. causing Hebe to be in hot water, as Zeus doesn't want to take his ambrosia out of any other cup. Harmonia, sensing trouble ahead, and being the goddess of peace, sends her daughter, Karen, to gather her recently found friend, Elixabeth, daughter of Boreas, and to find Lexi, daughter of Aphrodite, to then go and take them to Australia, where they will retrieve the cup, and bring it back to Olympus, where Harmonia will take the three girls to see Hebe, to whom they will return the cup. Locations #Karen, gathers Elixabeth, and Lexi, they then leave the camp. #They will reach an airport in New York, from which they will fly to an airport in Australia near their destination. #Upon finding the river, they will have to follow up to the beginning of the river, where there is a water fall, they will have to figure out a way to get into the cave behind the waterfall. #Upon reaching the inside of the cave, they will walk through a few hallways, and they will then reach a room, in which there is a large area, with a forge, many weapons and dead bodies scattered about. But in the middle of the room, there is Zeus' cup. #Upon retrieving the cup, a child of Tartarus attacks them, he is wielding and carrying many weapons. #After defeating the child of Tartarus, the girls must exit the cave and walk back to where they first reached the river. #The girls must then journey back to the same airport in Australia, and then travel to Olympus, where Harmonia will be waiting for them. #After meeting Harmonia, Elixabeth, Karen, and Lexi, will go with Harmonia to see Hebe, at which point they will give Hebe Zeus' cup. #From that point they will return home. Questers #Karen Marcee (Harmonia) #Elixabeth Oslo (Boreas) #Lexi Mansin (Aphrodite) Monster Attacks # attacks the girls on their way up the river to the hideout. # attacks the girls on their journey back to where they first began walking up the river. # attacks the girls on their way to the airport. Prophecy in a land of sand, there flows a river, Received by the Oracle that the girls talk to. When they reach the river, they will fight a pit scorpion, afterwords they will receive the next part of the prophecy. Follow a river to its head, and find behind its beginning, follow it past to the opening, Upon them getting past the waterfall. Once you find what has been lost, take and hide it at all cost, bring it to a goddess before all is lost, for a life not lost is worth the cost. The three girls make it past the waterfall and into a room of hallways, where they then reach a large room, find the cup. Begin Quest Karen: Karen has talked to Elixabeth, and told her to meet at the entrance to camp after getting herself ready. Karen now has walked back to her cabin, gotten ready, and has walked at this point, walked to the Aphrodite Cabin, to see if she can find Lexi, the head counsellor for the cabin. As she hopes that this is the Lexi that Harmonia was talking about. Lexi: ''She just so happens to be eating a bowl of cereal on the porch of Aphrodite's Cabin, as she sees Karen, she gives a faint smile'' Karen: She walks up to the porch and leans against one of the supports near where Lexi is sitting, "Excuse me, but would you happen to be, or know where Lexi is?" She looks at the cereal and realizes she had wanted to eat before she went to find Lexi, but shrugged it off. Lexi: She smiles ''"Well, if you're talking to her." ''She stands up setting the cereal down down on the chair ''"What can I do for you?" '''Karen:' She returns the smile, "Harmonia has sent me a dream, and told me that you and Elixabeth, a girl whom I have just recently met, are to go on a quest to retrieve an item," She looks around slightly and in a hushed tone, she asks, "Is there a place where we could talk quietly? Possibly while you get ready for this quest?" She shuffles the dual sword harness on her back, and tightens one of the strips of leather that attaches it to her zipped up leather jacket. Lexi: '''"Oh, of course, follow me." ''The two walk inside of Aphrodite's Cabin, taking a pitstop in the kitchen so Lexi can put her dishes away, they then walk to Lexi's room, it looks like a princess' room with pink everywhere, not a single artical of clothing out of place. There is a desk for working beside the bed. ''"Please make yourself feel at home." '''Karen: She smiles and lightly sits on the bed, not wanting to ruffle the well made room's flow. "My mother told me that we are to find Zeus' ambrosia cup, So that Hebe will not be punished... My friend Elixabeth, is most likely already waiting for us at the entrance to camp, where we will meet, and decide what we need to do, as my mother wasn't very certain as to where the cup was..." She doesn't realize that she frowned when she said her mother doesn't know where the cup is. Lexi: ''She nods as she stuffs a backpack of clothes, make-up, regular stuff that a child of Aphrodite would need. She then puts two marbles into a small pocket of the backpack and roughly five daggers. She then snaps her fingers and her clothing changes from her pink spaghetti strap and pajama bottoms, to the clothing you would see in her wb picture "Well, this quest sounds amazing, I'm ready when you are." '''Karen:' She stands up and starts to head for the door, "Lets start heading to the entrance to camp then". Lexi and Karen walk to the entrance to camp... Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth sits cross-legged in the grass near the entrance to camp, meticulously tying her hair into a bun using two ornate looking chopsticks. She has decided to ease her ceremonial harpoon from her parents into retirement, which means she will not be taking it on the quest. Because of this, Elixabeth decided that her Dao Swords needed to have a mist form and so they now transform into the chopsticks she is now using to arrange her hair. She has decided to bring no other weapons with her on the quest. As she looks up, she sees Karen and Lexi approaching and cheerfully waves at them.'' Karen: Karen waves at Elixabeth briskly walks up to Elixabeth, "Eli! This is Lexi, the girl that momma Harmonia talked about!" She giggles and points to Lexi. "Lexi, this is Elixabeth, my friend and the girl that Harmonia wanted to be in the group." She smiles warmly at both Eli and Lexi. Lexi: ''She extends her hand to Elixabeth "Pleasure to meet you." '''Elixabeth: 'She extends her hand in turn and shakes hands with Lexi. ''"Pleasure is all mine! Soo... A girl power quest, huh? I love it!" '''Karen:' "I think its cuz Momma Harmonia knows we'll hold peace better." She giggles, "Eli, where do you think we'll find the item?" Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth scratches the imaginary beard on her chin.'' "I have no idea.. But I think I know someone who might. I think we ought to try our luck with an oracle." Lexi: ''She nods "An oracle would be a good place to start." '''Karen:' "Where would we even find an oracle? Or does camp have one just stashed somewhere?" She cringes at the thought of being stored away. Elixabeth: '"The oracles are all in the Oracle's Cave. It's where all questers go to get basic prophecies for their quest. Perhaps we can get one that's a little more in-depth." '''Lexi: '"Well, I'm ready to head over to the Oracle's Cave when you are." '''Karen: "Me too, where-ever the Oracle's Cave is." She giggles. Elixabeth: 'I've been there before so I can take us there. Follow me." ''She starts to head off toward the cave. '''Lexi: ''She walks beside Elixabeth, looking a her nails, making sure the nailpolish she put on yesterday isn't chipped'' Karen: She walks alongside Lexi, humming a simple tune as they walk to the cave. The Oracle Elixabeth: ''As they approach the mouth of the cave, Elixabeth's eyes try in vain to penetrate through the darkness in the opening. "I reckon it might be best if only one of us go in." '''Lexi: '"I don't think it would be fair if I went in, after all I'm not the one leading this quest." Karen: Her face suddenly becomes one of horror, at the thought of having to go into a dark place alone. "I-I, c-c-can g-g-o in, if I n-need t-to..." Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth places a firm but gentle hand on Karen's shoulder. "No. I'll do it. I'll talk to the Oracle." '''Lexi: 'She nods ''"We'll wait here for you." '''Karen:' Her face goes from horror for herself, to shock, and then horror for what Elixabeth will go through inside the cave. "o-ohk-kay." She tries to give a smile, but it comes out extremely weak. Elixabeth: ''Elixabeth takes a deep breathe and then plunges through the darkness and into the cave. She emerges several minutes later looking pale, dazed, and shaky.'' Lexi: ''She looks rather concerned for Elixabeth "Are you okay? What happened?" '''Karen: ' Her heart almost skips a beat when she sees Eli walk out of the cave, and she is almost immediately by Elixabeth's side, and puts an arm around her incase she falls. "Eli? Are you okay?" Elixabeth: ''Aided by Karen's support, Elixabeth slowly sinks to the ground and sits. After a couple of minutes, she starts to feel better and looks up to adress Karen and Lexi. "I... I got a prophecy..." '''Lexi: 'She looks a little shocked ''"What was it?" '''Karen:' After having helped Eli to the ground, she walked around her and stood by Lexi, "Oooh, could it be about where the 'Item' is?" She bubbles with excitement, but keeps a close eye on Elixabeth who looks slightly pained and illed. Elixabeth: '"It was very brief... The Oracle only said 'In a land of sand, there flows a river.' But it was very strange... The Oracle said that she would provide more of the prophecy once we reached the first location..." '''Lexi: '"Odd, I thought Oracle's gave the full prophecy right on the spot." '''Karen: "Lets forget about the Oracle, and focus on what she said, Where do we know that's sandy? Like everywhere?" She tips her head to the side and begins to hum again. Elixabeth: '''"A land of sand with a river... To me that sounds like Egypt and the Nile..." '''Lexi: ''She thinks for a second "What about Australia, it's all sand pretty much." '''Karen:' "OOOh theres a river in Australia, it was on a tv show that I remember seeing sometime ago. But won't we have to be sure of where we're going before we get permission to leave camp?" She puts her hands into her jacket pockets. Elixabeth: '"Hmm... Maybe we should do eeny meeny miny moe?" '''Lexi: '"I don't think eeny meeny miny moe will work in this situation." 'Karen: ' "Well, could anyone really hide anything in the Nile? doesn't it like erode and wash stuff away?" She continues to think after saying this. 'Elixabeth: '"Hmm.. That's a good point. Whoever took the cup obviously wanted to hide it somewhere they'd be able to find it and recover it later. I doubt that would be possible with a river like the Nile." 'Karen: ' "What about 'Herbert River, Goshen, Queensland, Australia', because in the show that I watched, it was a river that the people in the show had to do something, I forget what it was, but it was a slow river and would be a good place to hide something." She continues to stand in the same spot, and unzips a few inches of the top of her jacket. '''Lexi: ''She shrugs "It's up to you guys, as long as we are going to the right location." '''Elixabeth: '"Sounds promising. I think we should go talk to Alexander and tell him what we know and what we intend to do." Karen: "That sounds like a good idea, lets go find Alexander, Lexi, that sound good to you?" She steps towards Elixabeth to help her up off the ground. Seeing Alexander Lexi: ''They arrive at Alexander's office and Lexi knocks on the door'' Alexander: He is sitting at his desk when he hears the knock, he looks up from the papers he had been reading and calls out for them to enter in a rather gruff voice. He pauses to look at the clock hanging on the wall to note what time it is, though he could have used his internal automaton clock, but his soul within still had very human habits, like checking a wall clock for the time. Elixabeth: ''Fully recovered and eager, Elixabeth steps into the office first. "Hello sir, we've come to talk to you about quest." '''Alexander:' He looks up at her impatiently, "Well, get on with it then, I don't have all day." He looks around his desk for a folder, and finds one marked Camper List. He opens it and looks up at the campers, waiting for them to continue. Karen: ' ''She suddenly pipes up, "My mother told me to go find an item that had been stolen from Olympus. We need permission to go to Australia, because thats where we think the item is at. As the Oracle gave us a very indefinite portion of a prophecy..." '''Alexander: He raises an eye brow, presuming he has eye brows to raise >.<, "an indefinite portion?" he doesn't give them time to respond, "Very well, how many will be going and how much of camp's resources will you be needing?" He pulls a piece of paper from the folder and grabs a pen, and then waits..... Lexi: ''She steps forward ''"Only us three will be going on the quest, and all we need is a bag of ambrosia, and enough money for a flight there and back." Category:Quests